Cartas en la Arena
by yubari-chan
Summary: ItaTema. Temari conoció a Itachi cuando eran pequeños y matuvieron una relacion por carta. Ahora él se ha convertido en un asesino, pero ella sigue recordando al niño que conoció.
1. Cartas

_**Hola:):)**_

_**Bueno aqi va una gran ida de olla mía, que se me ocurrió hacer un itatema. La idea surgió de un jutsu que usa Temari que creo que era **_**Daikamaitachi No Jutsu**_**, donde invoca a una comadreja, que yo inmediatamente asocié con mi querido Itachi^^**_

_**Es una gran ida de olla, la verdad, pero intentaré que quede coherente**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tmpoco sus personajes, si me pretenecieran ya habría matado a sasuke, casado a naruto e hinata y mil cosas más.  
**_

Recuerdo la primera vez que estuve en Konoha. Mi padre, el Kazekage, iba a reunirse con el Hokage, y nos había llevado a Kankuro y a mí con él. Recuerdo que el tío Yashomaru se había quedado con Gaara, porque él todavía era un bebé. Padre nos había dejado pasear por la aldea mientras él veía al Hokage, un hombre joven y rubio, que era muy guapo. El Hokage nos dio caramelos a Kankuro y a mí, y después se encerró con nuestro padre en una sala con una puerta muy grande. Yo me llevé a mi hermano, que entonces tenía unos dos años, al parque.

Allí, él se fue corriendo a los columpios, mientras yo me quedaba sentada en el suelo un poco más allí, jugando con la arena. Kankuro había posado a su feo y andrajoso muñeco junto a las barras de los columpios.

-¡No pierdaz de vizta a Karazu, Temadi onee-chan! –me había ordenado, con su voz ceceante.

-Jo, Kankuro, ¿por qué te gusta tanto ese muñeco? Si está todo viejo y roto…

Kankuro siempre se ofendía mucho cuando alguien se metía con su querido muñeco, así que decidió mentalmente no volver a hablarme en todo el día y chivarse a padre para que me castigara.

En ese instante oímos un gran alboroto: eran los estudiantes saliendo de la academia Ninja. Un grupo bastante numeroso se dirigía hacia los columpios donde jugaba Kankuro, y pronto empezaron a meterse con él.

-¿Quién es este crío tan raro? –preguntaba uno.

-¡Eh tú, enano! –llamó otro-. Estos son nuestros columpios, los niños pequeños como tú no pueden estar aquí. ¡Vete!

-¿Poz qué? –se defendió Kankuro. Apenas le llegaba al ombligo a los niños, que tendrían unos seis años, pero no aparentaba tenerles miedo-. Yo llegué antez.

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó uno, cogiendo a Karasu del suelo.

-¡EH TÚ! ¡ZUELTA A KARAZU, BAKA! –gritó Kakuro, lanzándose a por el niño que había tocado a su muñeco.

El niño se rió y sujetó a Karasu sobre la cabeza de Kankuro, para que este no llegara a cogerlo, mientras se burlaba del pequeño. Yo me cansé de estar quietecita y al margen y salí en defensa de mi hermano.

-Sois muy valientes metiéndoos con un niño de dos años, imbéciles –les grité, tirándoles una piedra.

-¿Y a ti qué, mocosa?

-No dejo que nadie se meta con mi hermano pequeño –expliqué, corriendo a "rescatar" a Kankuro y Karasu. Pero, en mi alocada carrera no me fijé en que otro niño me ponía la zancadilla y caí de bruces al suelo, haciéndome heridas en las rodillas y en un codo. Mientras, Kankuro seguía saltando para coger a su muñeco, con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue entonces cuando oí su voz por primera vez.

-¡Dejad a esos dos niños ya!

-¡Es Uchiha Itachi! –gritaron.

-¡Sharingan! –vociferó el niño recién llegado, con voz tenebrosa.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, nos va a atacar con el sharingan! ¡¡Corred!!

Me di la vuelta y vi a un niño de pelo largo y negro poniendo los ojos en blanco y gritando:

-¡Uuuuhhhh!

Los otros niños seguían gritando y corriendo sin aparar. Al parecer, ese tal Uchiha Itachi imponía bastante respeto entre los niños de su edad. Kankuro abrazó a Karasu, que el mocoso había dejado caer al suelo al ver a Itachi y su "sharingan".

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme.

-Sí –contesté yo, ignorando su mano y levantándome yo sola.

-¡Pero estás sangrando!

-No es nada ¡Soy fuerte! –le dije, orgullosa, aunque las heridas me escocían mucho y me estaba esforzando para no llorar.

-¡Loz ninjaz de la Adena zomoz muy fuedtez! –me apoyó Kankuro.

-Vale, vale, ¡pero los de Konoha no somos menos eh!-replicó Itachi. Kankuro le sacó la lengua. Luego el niño volvió su atención a mí de nuevo-. Deberías venir a que te vea mi madre y te limpie esas heridas, de lo contrario se te podrían infectar.

Yo había visto a algún Ninja de mi aldea con heridas infectadas, y era asqueroso, así que esta vez asentí.

En casa de Itachi, su madre me curó como si fuese su propia hija, mientras Itachi jugaba con su hermanito, que estaba en la cuna y le contaba a su madre toda la historia de cómo nos había rescatado de los niños.

-… y entonces grité ¡Sharingan! Y puse los ojos en blanco, mamá, ¡y se lo creyeron! Salieron corriendo cagados de miedo…

-¡Itachi! -lo riñó la señora Uchiha- No digas esas palabras tan feas.

-Perdón mamá.

-Temari-chan, ¿vosotros sois los hijos de Kazekage-sama?

-Sí, señora Uchiha.

-Papá eztá con el zeñod gubio que noz da cadameloz.

-¡Se llama Hokage-sama, Kankuro! No es el señor rubio que nos da caramelos –lo reñí yo.

-Bueno, Temari-chan, si queréis podéis quedaros a cenar aquí Kankuro y tú, ya que puede que vuestro padre aún tarde un rato.

-Sería un placer, señora Uchiha.

La mujer me sonrió amablemente. Después fue a ver a su marido, dejándonos solos con Itachi y su hermanito. Me acerqué a ver al bebé. Era un niño de grandes ojos negros, que se reía encantado con los juegos de Itachi.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunté curiosa.

-Sasuke –me contestó Itachi-. Un día será el segundo mejor Ninja de la aldea.

-¿Segundo? –pregunté- ¿Por qué no el mejor?

-El mejor seré yo –me contestó Itachi con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en la cara.

-Creído.

-¡Itachi! –llamó su madre desde la otra habitación-. Acompaña a tu padre hasta el despacho de Hokage-sama, y lleva a tus amigos contigo, por favor. Después, podéis iros a jugar, ¡pero no olvides tus deberes!

-Sí, mamá.

Me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta la puerta, llamando a Kankuro para que nos siguiese, aunque mi hermano lo miraba con cara de odio. Me pregunté por qué había cambiado de actitud hacia el niño de Konoha tan de repente.

-¡Eh tú! Que no puedez cogedle la mano a mi onee-chan, que ezo zolo lo puedo hazed yo.

-Perdona –dijo Itachi, sorprendido y soltándome. No debía de estar muy acostumbrado a que un niño de dos años le diese órdenes.

-Aoda vamoz a ved al zeñod gubio que noz da cadameloz –ordenó, caprichosamente, saliendo a la calle.

-¡Kankuro! Se llama Hokage-sama, no "el señor rubio que nos da caramelos", ¡no te lo pienso volver a repetir! –lo reprendí, cogiéndolo de la oreja.

-¡Ezo duele, Temadi onee-chan! –se quejó.

Itachi nos miraba divertido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó una voz grave.

Yo me volví y me encontré con un hombre alto, de pelo negro como Itachi y expresión de tener muy mal genio. Me recordó a mi padre.

-Etto… -empecé.

-Temari-san le explicaba a su hermano, Kankuro-san, como dirigirse a la persona de Hokage-sama, padre –contestó Itachi por mí.

-¿Sí? Más bien parecía que se estuviesen peleando. ¿No es así, Temari-chan?

-Pe-perdón, Uchiha-sama –me disculpé, haciendo una reverencia. Aunque sólo tenía cuatro años, entendía que si ese hombre tenía tan mal genio como mi padre me era más conveniente comportarme.

Pero el padre de Itachi no sólo no se enfadó, sino que nos sonrió a mi hermano y a mí y nos indicó que lo siguiéramos.

Padre no sólo no tuvo ningún problema en que nos quedásemos a cenar en casa de los Uchiha, sino que se lo agradeció fervientemente y aseguró que iría a recogernos en cuanto pudiese, porque parecía que la reunión iba para largo.

Después de esto, y de que el Hokage nos diese caramelos a los tres, nos fuimos al parque donde Itachi nos había rescatado. Estuvimos jugando a ninjas, Itachi y yo contra Kankuro (y Karasu) hasta la hora de la cena.

Después de cenar, Itachi se puso a hacer los deberes de la academia, y me leía las preguntas en voz alta para ver si sabía contestar a alguna. Yo le contestaba enseguida, eran muy sencillas. Además, mi padre me había enseñado algo del arte Ninja en casa, aunque aún no había empezado a trabajar con un sensei. El día había sido agotador, así que Kankuro y yo nos quedamos dormidos mientras Itachi estudiaba. Cuando desperté, padre ya nos había ido a buscar y estábamos en un carruaje destino a la aldea de la Arena. Itachi había metido una nota en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y le pedí ayuda a mi padre para leerla.

-Mira Temari, este Kanji significa "ta".

-Jo, padre, sólo léeme la carta, y otro día me explicas como son los kanjis que aún no me sé.

Mi padre esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente y empezó.

"_Temari-san_

_Me alegro de haberte conocido, y me ha gustado mucho que te quedases a cenar en mi casa. Yo quería que Kankuro y tú os quedaseis a dormir, pero Kazekage-sama insistió en que teníais que volver a casa. Espero que si alguna vez vuelves a Konoha me visites ¡y así podrás pelear contra el mejor shinobi de la aldea! Si yo visito Suna alguna vez, iré a verte. Bueno, si Kankuro me deja, claro._

_Hasta pronto_

_Itachi."_

-Me alegro de que te hayas hecho amiga del niño Uchiha, Temari. Son una familia de grandes ninjas, sin duda –comentó padre. Yo le arrebaté la carta y la guardé de nuevo en mi bolsillo. La carta que ahora mismo estoy buscando. No fue la ñultima, nos carteamos durante unos años, hasta que empezamos a tener más responsabilidad como ninjas los dos, cuando fuimos perdiendo poco a poco el contacto.

Abro la puerta de mi armario y me sumerjo en sus profundidades. Esta mañana lo he vuelto a ver. A Uchiha Itachi. Por supuesto, ya me había enterado de que había matado a todo su clan hacía unos años, porque la noticia llegó hasta mi aldea. Fue difícil de creer, la verdad. Era un niño tan simpático y tan bueno… Kankuro apenas recordaba la primera visita a Konoha, así que se extrañó bastante cuando me vio interesarme por Uchiha Sasuke cuando volvimos la segunda vez. Cuando colaboramos en su intento de destrucción.

Cuando nos ofrecieron la misión de refuerzo a los ninjas de Konoha encargados en el rescate de Uchiha Sasuke, fui la primera en aceptar. Recordaba a Itachi, y todo el mundo sabía que Sasuke había jurado venganza contra él. Y no pensaba permitírselo. Porque Itachi y yo teníamos un combate pendiente.

Después me enteré de que se había unido a Akatsuki, y a los pocos meses, esta organización atacó a mi hermano Gaara. Yo me encontraba en Konoha, pero acudí en rescate de mi otouto en cuanto me enteré. Durante todo el viaje crucé los dedos para que el culpable del secuestro de Gaara no fuera Itachi.

Mis dudas quedaron despejadas, y yo bastante más aliviada al comprobar que los culpables eran unos tales Deidara y Sasori, pero no bajé la guardia por si Itachi aparecía.

Ahora, apenas dos meses después, he vuelto a verle.

Casi me choco contra él cuando regresaba a casa de una misión esta mañana. Salió de la nada, nunca jamás alguien se me había aparecido tan súbitamente en el desierto. Me detuve inmediatamente y desenfundé mi abanico, temiendo por mi vida. Estaba completamente sola.

-No hace falta ser tan hostiles, ¿no? –me preguntó a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me comporte con alguien de una organización que secuestro y mató a mi hermano pequeño? –gruñí.

-Oh, no te quejes. Tu hermano está vivo y bien, ¿no? –me miró fijamente, con el sharingan activado-. ¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Temari-san?

-Cómo olvidarte…Uchiha Itachi. Pero, ¿qué ha sido del niño que yo conocí? El mismo que nos salvó a mi hermano y a mi de unos matones y después jugó con nosotros toda la tarde. El mismo que jugaba con su hermanito en su cuna. El que me estuvo mandando cartas durante años. ¿Dónde está ese niño, Itachi? Yo ahora sólo veo a un maldito asesino.

Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa amarga.

-Murió. Lo mataron –me contestó.

No dijo nada más y yo me dispuse a atacarlo… pero no fui capaz. Algo detenía mis movimientos, pero Itachi no estaba haciendo nada. Solamente me miraba con esa sonrisa amarga en la cara.

-¿No puedes atacarme? ¿No puedes vengarte de los Akatsuki, que tanto daño han hecho a tu hermano? –me preguntó.

-No… te miro y veo a ese niño. ¿Cómo te has convertido en esto, Itachi?

-Es una larga historia. Sólo quería verte de nuevo, Temari-chan. Me alegra ver que te has convertido en una mujer muy guapa. Y sin duda eres una gran kunoichi. ¿Qué rango tienes ya? ¿Chuunin?

-Jounin –contesté, sin pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo, no había cambiado tanto.

-Jounin… -murmuró, mientras se acercaba a acariciar mi rostro. Hice amago de retroceder, pero no me moví del sitio. Cerré los ojos mientras sus dedos recorrían mi mejilla-. Cuídate mucho, Temari-chan. Espero volver a verte pronto.

Por un impulso salido de Kami sabe donde, lo abracé, y él me devolvió el abrazo. En cuanto nos soltamos, él desapareció tan súbitamente como había llegado. Yo continué mi viaje de vuelta y nada más llegar a casa me puse a buscar la carta.

La encontré, por fin. Está algo arrugada pero la encontré. Abrazo el papel amarillento con fuerza, como Kankuro solía hacer con su Karasu cuando era un niño. Con un suspiro de satisfacción vuelvo a guardar la caja y grabo el lugar en mi mente para poder encontrarla más fácilmente la próxima vez que la busque, que sin duda será pronto. Le tengo cariño a esa carta, por ser la primera. Estoy cansada, así que deshago mis cuatro coletas y me dirijo al baño.

Vivo con mis hermanos en la casa de nuestra infancia, y tengo mi propio baño en el que no entra nadie aparte de mí y las criadas. El baño ya está preparado. No me gustan los lujos, pero he de reconocer que ser la hija del cuarto Kazekage y hermana del quinto tiene ciertas ventajas que no están nada mal.

_**Hasta aquí el chapter one! Os gustó? Comentarios de ánimo, sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas… en un review xD**_


	2. Insomnio

**_Discalimer: Naruto pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, y para mi desgracia Itachi también:'(_**

Me revuelvo en mi cama. Hace ya unas cuantas horas que la medianoche ha quedado atrás. Pensamientos inquietos asaltan mi mente y ahuyentan el sueño. Me siento como una rata traicionera por no haberle dicho nada a mi hermano sobre mi encuentro con Itachi. Me encuentro con un peligrosísimo criminal cerca de mi aldea y me lo callo. Un criminal de la asociación que atacó a Gaara, por si fuera poco. Doy una vuelta más entre las sábanas. Mañana hablo con Gaara, me prometo mentalmente, mientras mi subconsciente me dice que no seré capaz, como no lo he sido hoy, de contarle el suceso de esta mañana.

Me rindo en mi intento de conciliar el sueño y me pongo el albornoz para salir a tomar el fresco en la terraza de mi cuarto. Miro el reloj. Las cuatro y veinticinco de la mañana. Apoyada en la barandilla contemplo la gran luna que adorna esta noche de cielo despejado. Hace frío, como todas las noches en Suna.

–Bonita luna, ¿no? ­­–dice una voz conocida a mis espaldas. Una voz que he oído recientemente.

Me vuelvo con brusquedad, esperando no encontrarme de cara con quien sé que me voy a encontrar. Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi está en mi aldea. En mi casa. En mi terraza. Y me mira con una expresión que no puedo definir. ¿Cautela? ¿Curiosidad? Parece estar esperando a que grite llamando a los guardias de la mansión. Pienso en atacarle yo misma, pero mi abanico está dentro, junto a mi cama; y tampoco tengo la voluntad necesaria para hacerlo.

Esboza una sonrisa, parece que se ha dado cuenta de que no lo voy a delatar.

–Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Temari.

Me quedo sin habla unos momentos, la mente en blanco, no se que contestarle. Después de siglos consigo articular unas palabras.

–Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, Itachi. ¿Has venido a atacar la aldea?

Me mira condescendientemente, como sopesando su respuesta.

–No. He venido a verte.

Otra vez mi mente en blanco. ¿Qué coño me pasa? Yo no soy así. Yo soy valiente, yo soy fuerte, yo siempre tengo respuestas para todo. Para todo excepto para las escuetas frases de mi amigo ya olvidado. No, olvidado no. Mi amigo el que me contaba sus experiencias en la escuela por cartas larguísimas y que esperaba con ansia mis respuestas. El amigo al que yo siempre he querido parecerme, porque él era fuerte, seguro e inteligente. Éramos parecidos. Yo era la primogénita del Kazekage, él el heredero del clan más fuerte de Konoha. Debíamos ser fuertes. Teníamos un deber muy fuerte solo por haber nacido en nuestras respectivas familias.

Luego todo cambió. Itachi cambió. Yo cambié. Itachi se volvió un asesino y un criminal. Asesinó a todos sus familiares. Aniquiló al clan que le había hecho ser lo que era. Excepto a su otouto. Y todo sin una razón aparente.

Yo crecí, y seguí esforzándome, jurándome a mi misma que no iba a ser como él, que yo seguiría haciéndome más fuerte y me convertiría en la digna hija de mi padre. Incluso soñaba con ser la primera mujer Kazekage de Suna. Pero cambié. Cambié cuando conocí a Sasuke en Konoha. Era un niño con unas ansias de poder muy parecidas a las mías, y a las de su hermano. Cuando perdí en la pelea contra Sasuke, me di cuenta que buscar poder te lleva a la destrucción, así que fui la primera en recomendar a Gaara para el puesto de Kazekage. Desde entonces sólo me esforzaba en estar bien conmigo misma, y no en ser la mas fuerte para que todos me respetasen.

Aunque siempre había seguido admirando a Itachi, y sintiendo una gran curiosidad por él, y por qué motivos habría tenido para matar a todo su clan. Y ahora lo tenía delante, otra vez.

–¿Por qué? –Me miró extrañado.–No me refiero a por qué has venido a verme, sino…

–Te he entendido. Solamente me sorprende que me lo preguntes tan de frente.

–Andarse con rodeos sería una tontería, ¿no?

–Tal vez.

–No has contestado a mi pregunta.

–Tal vez lo haga… en otro momento. Ahora no he venido a hablar de eso.

–¿A que has venido? –pregunto yo ahora, con curiosidad. Me acerco a él inconscientemente.

–A verte. Y a hacer algo.

No me da tiempo a preguntar el qué. Me lo demuestra. Posa sus labios sobre los míos y me besa. Despacio, con calma, sensualmente. Y su lengua recorre toda mi boca, y mis labios. Y me siento genial. Que bien huele Itachi. Que suaves son las manos de Itachi. Que bien saben los labios de Itachi.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, y me sonríe. Y me dice que tiene que irse, pero yo no quiero que se vaya. No ahora. De repente ye no me importa que sea un asesino. De repente me parece perfecto. Y suelta mi mano, que no recuerdo cuando me la ha cogido, y me acaricia el pelo, y me besa de nuevo. Se separa de mí, me sonríe, y desaparece con una nube de humo, como solo los grandes ninjas saben hacer.

Con un escalofrío me adentro de nuevo en mi cuarto. No podré conciliar el sueño, pero ahora por motivos diferentes a los de hace un rato. Miro el reloj. Las seis menos veinte de la mañana.

_**He vuelto y traigo contii! Me costó bastante, no sabía como hacer que se acercaran estos dos y el resultado ha sido bastante raro, pero he quedado relativamente satisfecha con este chapter.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, y si me dejáis un review entonces ya sería la bomba:D**_


End file.
